This R-25 application requests a second five years of funding to support an ongoing, successful five-site, interdisciplinary training consortium in Child Intervention Prevention, and Services mental health research (CHIPS). Each year the CHIPS program provides a new cohort of sixteen early career scientists who are postdoctoral fellows or junior faculty, with career enhancement and direction through an annual 5-day intensive summer research institute and then a subsequent year of intensive one-on-one telephone and in-person mentoring with one of the institute faculty. The overarching goals of this program are to: (1) recruit and retain promising early career scientists to child and adolescent mental health intervention, prevention, and services research; (2) increase their success rate and decrease the time to successful acquisition of external NIH funding; and (3) prepare researchers who can conduct research that spans the boundaries of intervention, prevention, and services research and that is informed by advances in translational and developmental science. We will evaluate the ongoing impact of CHIPS by monitoring academic productivity as measured by publications, external funding, and academic advancement. This application supports a training consortium of 5 sites: University of Pittsburgh (the coordinating site, Neal Ryan, M.D. and David Brent, M.D.), Arizona State University (Irwin Sandler, Ph.D.), Rady Children's Hospital, San Diego (John Landsverk, Ph.D.), Johns Hopkins University (Phil Leaf, Ph.D. and Nicholas Ialongo Ph.D.), and University of California, Los Angeles (Bonnie Zima, M.D., MPH). These sites all participated in the current CHIPS program and have successful track records in helping early career scientists develop independent research careers. Collectively, they span the breadth of intervention, prevention, and services research, and thus can promote the development of a broader training perspective to program participants than any single training site. Public Health Relevance: Improved prevention and treatment of major psychiatric disorders in youth is a national priority. This R25 targets the critical transition of postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty without funding to successfully funded researcher through a successful Summer Research Institute and subsequent year-long mentoring process. Our career development approach is based on the model of other successful Summer Research Institutes that target researchers studying adults and geriatric populations but modified to give greater time to small-group and one-on-one mentoring with many of the most senior researchers in this field.